YuGiOh! Jon's Dueling Adventure
by Devon-R-T
Summary: This story is about a kid named Jon, and how he tries to become one of the best duelists around. (Alternate Universe for Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. The Duel

(Most all of the characters in this fanfic belong to me and are my idea, but Yu-Gi-Oh is the idea of the creators of the magnificent show and card game, they deserve the credit for the Yu-Gi-Oh card duels and the title, but I do want credit for my characters O.o, so anyway, all characters in the fanfic such as Pegasus, are property of the creator of duel monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as the places such as Duelist Kingdom.))  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic The Duel  
  
Jon and Cindy were hardcore duelers ever since they discovered the game by watching a tournament on the television. Now the new holographic displayers made the game even more intense. They could hardly wait as their parents left the house to go buy the discs for them, after months and months of working and begging for it.  
  
"All right, Cindy! This is the last match we will ever have without those holographic displayers!" challenges Jon. "Let's make this one good!"  
  
"But, bro," says Cindy. "I never win."  
  
"Don't quit now; you will one day," says Jon, back.  
  
"Fine." she replies, seeming a bit depressed.  
  
They both set up their deck fields and shuffle each other's decks, and shake hands.  
  
"Let the duel begin!" says Jon. "I start and I will put my Launcher Spider in attack mode and attach my Salamandra to it, raising its attack points to 3100!"  
  
"WHAT?!" cries out Cindy. "Oh great, how am I going to beat that? Fine, I put out this card, face down."  
  
"I put down the Killer Needle, and attack with my Launcher Spider!"  
  
"My card was the Mystic Clown, it dies. Hmmm. This will save me. I put down Rageiki, which kills all monsters on your side of the field. I will then put down Leogun, and attack your life points directly!"  
  
Jon: 6450 LP Cindy: 8000 LP  
  
"I will put down this monster, face down."  
  
"I shall put down my Silver Fang to fight with my Leogun! Attack, Leogun!"  
  
"Ha! The monster I put down was the Castle of Dark Illusions, which has a defense of 1930! I put down Crawling Dragon and I will attack your Silver Fang!"  
  
Jon: 6450 LP Cindy: 7420 LP  
  
"This calls for all my magic cards! I put down Final Flame, Ookazi, and Tremendous Fire, which I have been holding just in case! I will also use Beast Fangs I Leogun, which raises its attack points to 2050! Leogun! Attack that Crawling Dragon!"  
  
Jon's LP: 3600 Cindy's LP: 6920  
  
"You know. You don't have to act like it's real yet, you could just say it's attack points beat my attack points, but now you got to be all dramatic. Anyway. Since I cannot defeat these creatures I will have to use my Dark Hole, which I saved for a moment like this. I will then put out my second Crawling Dragon and attack for 1600 LP directly!"  
  
Jon's LP: 3600 Cindy's LP: 5320  
  
"Why do you always get your save cards? Hmph, it won't matter soon. I put down Ansatsu! Which is at 1700 attack points! Ansatsu, attack!"  
  
Jon's LP: 3500 Cindy's LP: 5320  
  
"I put this monster card down, face down."  
  
"I put down, Demon Kiss, which raises Ansatsu's attack points by 700, making him strong enough to take on a Red-Eyes! Ansatsu, attack!"  
  
"You defeated my Reaper of the Cards. I put this monster in defense mode."  
  
"I put down Hunter Spider, and attack with Ansatsu."  
  
"You beat my Castle of Dark Illusions. Ah, yes, finally! I put down Flame Cerebrus and attach my other Salamandra to it. It now has 2800 attack points. It will attack your Hunter Spider."  
  
Jon's LP: 3500 Cindy's LP: 4120  
  
I put down Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode! I will then attach Invigoration to Ansatsu, to raise it's attack points to 2800. I will not attack this turn, but I will put down this magic or trap card face down."  
  
"I put down Mystic Horseman, and I will attack with Flame Cerebrus."  
  
"I will then activate my trap card which is Mirror Force, and I will wipe out all of your creatures on your side of the field! It is now my turn and I will attack with Ansatsu!"  
  
Jon's LP: 700 Cindy's LP: 4120  
  
"I have won, Cindy, for I put down the Summoned Skull, attached with Dark Energy, the Sword of Dark Destruction, and. I put down Yami! I will then use my own Rageiki, and wipe out all of your monsters. I will then attack with Summoned Skull for 3400 life points directly!  
  
  
  
Jon's LP: 700 Cindy's LP: 720  
  
"Oh no, I don't have anymore monster cards."  
  
"And I attack you with Summoned Skull again!"  
  
Jon's LP: 700 Cindy's LP 0  
  
"How do you do that?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You still can't be Jeva, and you know it!"  
  
"I've never dueled him."  
  
  
  
In Jian City, Fuan Island.  
  
And Jeva has won the nationals again! It looks like he will be going to Duelist Kingdom once more to face off with Pegasus! ((Please note, this is before Yugi and Kaiba, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragons are spread around the world, Jeva owns two. He also owns all the Exodia pieces))  
  
The End of Chapter 1.  
  
Coming Soon. Chapter 2 


	2. The Booster Pack

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Booster Pack  
  
Jon walked down the street with his dueling discus in his hand. He was on his way to the card shop, while looking for some duelists to challenge.  
  
"Hey Jon!" shouted someone behind him.  
  
Jon turned around looked at the person. It was Daniel Fok, a local city dueling champion. "I challenge you, let's see if you can handle the realism of the discus!" shouts Daniel. "Let's duel!" Jon says back.  
  
LP set at 2000 each  
  
"I activate Dan Keto the Cure Master," shouts Jon, "which raises my LP to 3000! I then put out Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!"  
  
"I will put Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode," says Daniel. "I put down Leogun!" says Jon. "Leogun will attack your Saggi!"  
  
"I will put down Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode!" shouts Daniel. "Ryu-Kishin Powered! Attack his Blackland Fire Dragon!" The Ryu-Kishin sliced into the Blackland Fire Dragon. The dragon glowed and vanished.  
  
Jon: 2900 Daniel 2000  
  
"I put down Armored Lizard!" says Jon. "Leogun! Attack that Ryu- Kishin Powered!"  
  
Jon: 2900 Daniel: 1900  
  
"I put down Tainted Wisdom and this card face down!"  
  
"I put down Dream Clown with this card face down! Leogun, attack that Tainted Wisdom!"  
  
"I activate my trap card, Waboku! Now it is my turn. I use Polymerization with Ancient Brain to create Skull Knight with and attack of 2650 and a defense power of 2250. Skull Knight attack that Dream Clown!"  
  
"I activate my own Waboku! My turn! I switch Dream Clown to defense and use it's effect to destroy your Skull Knight! I end my turn." "I put out Tainted Wisdom! And attack your Dream Clown."  
  
"Hmmm. I use Shield and Sword which makes your Tainted Wisdom's Attack 800! I will then put out Flame Cerebrus and I will attach Salamandra! Flame Cerebrus will attack your Tainted Wisdom, which will take your LP to zero!" "What?! How?! H-How did you win?!" screams Daniel in rage.  
  
"Uh I took your Life Points to zero." said Jon, who scratched his head. After ten minutes of arguing about how Jon won he continued his walk to the shop. He walked into the shop and walked up to the counter, took out his $200 and asked for twenty packs. He opened all but one and got nothing special. He breathed in deep and opened the last pack and got the most surprising card. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He went wide-eyed and started to jump around. He replaced his weakest card with it and ran outside and towards his house. Someone jumped in his way.  
  
"You will hand over that Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. The Rivalry of the BlueEyes White Dragon...

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Rivalry of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
  
  
  
Jon looked at the person who had just demanded over his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Uh. How exactly did you know I got one that fast?" asked Jon, with a confused look on his face. "Hmmm, easily, when you shouted it so loud in the card shop, I figured, perfect chance for a perfect theft," replies the man. "You'll have to duel me for it first." says Jon, getting annoyed. "You if you win, you'll get my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, now what do you offer me?" "Fine, if you win, which you won't," says the man, "you get my pass into the State Duel Monsters Competition." "Alright!" says Jon Jon takes out his hologram discus, as does the man. "By the way, what's your name?" asks Jon. "My name is Marcus," says the man. "You'll soon know my name like you know your one, for I will be the greatest duelist in history!" "Right. Anyway." replies Jon, thinking this guy is a complete lunatic. "DUEL!" the two duelists shout as they flip the coin to decide who goes first. "Tails," calls Marcus. "I guess I got heads." replies Jon. The coin lands on tails. "Guess I go first," says Marcus, as he draws his first six cards. "It's a shame I'm going to have to wipe out such a good duelist, too. Oh well. Hmmm. I call upon the Ryu-Kishin Powered, in attack mode." "Good call, but it won't be enough for my." Jon shouted as he pulled out his Battle Ox, "Battle Ox, in attack mode! Battle Ox! ATTACK!!!"  
  
Marcus: 7900 Jon: 8000  
  
"This isn't over yet." says Marcus. "Go, Dark Magician, in attack mode! Dark Magician, attack his pathetic Battle Ox!"  
  
Marcus: 7900 Jon: 7200  
  
"Nice one." says Jon. "Now! Face my most powerful monster! The Blue- Eyes White Dragon! Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack that Magician!!!"  
  
Marcus: 7400 Jon: 7200  
  
"Face my dragon!" yells Marcus as he slams down his dragon card. "The Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Yes, it is weak now, but monster cards are only part of Duel Monsters... I will put down this card face down as well. Your go!" "I will add this card to my playing field," says Jon. "Summoned Skull, attack mode! Summoned Skull! Attack!" I can't risk my Blue-Eyes, so my Summoned Skull will do it's work for it! "I don't think you'll get my dragon today, Jon!" shouts Marcus as he turns over his trap card. "I activate my Spellbinding Circle and attach it to that Summoned Skull! Now since you attacked a monster in an attack position! Your monster is mine! Red-Eyes Black Dragon destroys your monster! My turn! Now for my first move, I will use Monster Reborn, on your Summoned Skull. Then I will use Polymerization to fuse the Summoned Skull and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, to create the Black Skull Dragon!"  
  
Marcus: 7400 Jon: 6700  
  
"Like you said," says Jon as his turn comes. "Monster cards are not the only thing to use Duel Monsters! I use Monster Reborn on my own Blue- Eyes White Dragon! And I use this magic card. the Defusion card. It defuses your fused monster and destroys both the fusion card and the cards you used to make it! Then I will attack you LP head on for 3000! I will then put down these two cards, face down!"  
  
Marcus: 4400 Jon: 6700  
  
"Grrr." snarls Marcus. "Fine! Take this! Dark Hole!" "I don't think so, I activate Magic Jammer!" "What! TAKE THIS! I play the Labrynth Wall in defense mode!!!" "Fine, for my turn I activate my magic card, Dragon Treasure, to boost up my Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack to 3300. I will also use these three Horn of the Unicorns! Then I will use, Defense Block, to switch your Larbynth Wall into attack mode! With an attack of 5400, my Blue-Eyes will obliterate you! ATTACK, MY POWERFUL BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"  
  
Marcus: 0 Jon: 6700  
  
"I'll take that pass now." says Jon. "Here. you. go." says Marcus slowly Jon left after that and got ready to go to the SDMC (State Duel Monsters Competition) in one month. 


End file.
